Personne n'est plus fort que la mort
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Encore un OS déprimant, oui je sais il faut que j'arrête, mais bon... En espérant qu'il vous plaise même si il est très court !


**Titre**: Personne n'est plus fort que la mort.

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: A vous de décidez, je suis partit d'un couple que j'aime mais libre à vous de choisir.

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, et je m'en veux de ce que je leur fait subir dans cet OS, mais quand on déprime, rien n'est meilleur que d'écrire une fic pour décompresser un peu !

**Enjoy, pour le peu que l'on puisse être heureux de lire ça !**

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait le croire. Plus précisément, il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il ne le verrait plus ? Celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses décisions, qui l'avait aider à surpasser ses craintes, réconforter lorsque tout allait mal. Lui qui l'avait aider à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, qui lui avait toujours tenu la main pour l'aider à avancer et ne pas tomber. Lui qui représentait tout à ses yeux. Son âme sœur. Tout lui avait été retiré. Son sourire chaleureux, ses étreintes réconfortantes, son regard qui arrivait si facilement à lire en lui. Tout avait disparu.<p>

Ses lèvres étaient figées en un sourire d'adieu, ses prunelles cyan vide de toute lueur et il avait beau le serrer contre lui, son corps restait inerte et glacé. Il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux à présent peints de tristesse. Dés l'instant ou ses doigts avaient effleurés la joue froide de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il avait sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge. Lorsque son regard avait cherché en vain à capté celui de sa moitié qui ne brillai t désormais plus d'un bel éclat océan comme autrefois, ses jambes l'avaient lâchées et il était tomber à genoux devant le corps du défunt.

Puis lorsqu'il n'avait reçu aucune réponse à ses paroles, les perles salées qu'il tentait ardemment de retenir avaient passées la barrière de ses paupières pour roulées sur ses joues maintenant humides. Il avait d'abord crier, à s'en arracher la voix, un hurlement de désespoir qui avait fait s'envoler les quelques oiseaux posés dans les arbres aux alentour. Puis, lorsque ses cordes vocales avaient cessées de fonctionner, il avait serré le corps froid dans ses bras, serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait malgré sa faible constitution, espérant réchauffer et, peut-être, réveillé l'être qu'il aimait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, plus jamais. Pourtant il continuait de prononcer silencieusement son nom et les trois mots qu'il avaient l'habitude de se murmurer à l'oreille lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le ciel qu'il avait remercier à genoux tant de fois de lui avoir permis de rencontrer ce garçon venait de le lui reprendre. Lui qui était devenu son trésor le plus précieux. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il savait se battre lorsqu'il le fallait, se faire respecter de ses gardiens et des autres familles mafieuses, dissimuler ses sentiments au plus profond de lui sans craquer pour que ses amis et son tuteur soient fiers de lui, mais il n'avait pas réussi à protéger l'être qui l'avait toujours aider à tenir bon. Il avait accepter de lui donner une mission de rang supérieur parce qu'il le pensait plus fort que tout.

Il était son modèle, celui qu'il admirait et aimait plus que tout au monde. Et maintenant il se rendait compte que finalement, personne ne pouvait affronter la mort sans y laisser sa propre vie. C'était sa faute si il était mort. Sa faute. Parce qu'il l'avait laisser courir à sa perde sans l'en empêcher. Il avait commit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en lui donnant l'autorisation d'y aller seul, et cette erreur était irrécupérable.

Car personne ne revenait d'entre les mort, personne. Mais elle était surtout impardonable. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait en quelque sorte participer à la mort de sa moitié. En acceptant sa demande, il avait laisser la faucheuse rapprocher considérablement sa lame du coeur de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et en refusant les demande de ses gardeins qui souhaitaient envoyé des renfort à celui qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras, il avait permit à cette voleuse de planter sa faux au niveau de l'âme de son trésor pour la lui soutiré.

Il regrettait.

Oui, maintenant qu'il venait de réalisé que tout était sa faute, il regrettait d'avoir autant cru en son amant. Ce dernier lui avait toujours dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il pouvait le faire seul. Et il l'avait fait, car le châtain n'avait jamais raté une seule mission, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la vie en réalisant celle qu'il lui avait confié...

Il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un. Désormais il ne croirait plus en personne. Pour les autres, faire confiance était peut-être une preuve indispensable d'amitié et de respect, ou parfois même d'amour, mais pour lui, il s'agissait juste d'un accord implicite avec la mort.

Finalement cette personne l'avait aider jusqu'au bout. Car en mourant, son amant lui avait apprit comment protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Leur faire confiance était comme les précipité vers leur perte, alors désormais il n'écouterait que son cœur et ferait comme bon lui semblerait, faisant passer la sécurité de son entourage avant tout.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et se redressa après avoir clos les yeux du défunt et poser une dernière fois ses lèvres tremblantes et humides de ses pleurs sur celles, glacées et figées, de la personne qu'il avait toujours aimer et aimerait à tout jamais.

Une fois debout, il ferma les yeux et récita une prière silencieuse dans son esprit, sa voix n'étant toujours pas revenue, puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était ampli de tristesse mais aussi et surtout d'amour et de gratitude.

Ravalant toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il leva le visage, un magnifique sourire accroché aux lèvres, témoignant de la joie et du bonheur qui emplissait son coeur alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu aux côté de son amant. Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir après avoir posé sa veste sur le haut du corps du défunt, un seul mot, venant du fond de son âme, qui exprimait simplement ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, passa la faible barrière que constituaient ses lèvres;

« -**Merci.** »


End file.
